A Christmas Carol
by SyaoranSword
Summary: Hey, it's finished! Chapter 5: The Spirit of Christmas Future and The End of It is up (finally)! The Dickens classic with the cast of CCS.
1. The Man Known as Clow

A Christmas Carol

A CCS Parody

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  CLAMP, and other companies I may not know of own it all.  A Christmas Carol was written by Charles Dickens.  This is a fanfic and is meant only for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: I don't think anyone has tried to do this yet, so I'll give it a try.  It is the classic Dickens story using the cast of CCS.  I don't know how this will turn out, but I liked the idea.  Enjoy it, everyone!

Chapter 1: The Man Known as Clow 

Our story begins in late 19th century London.  It was Christmas Eve morning, and the general mood was of happiness and glee.  Although it was snowing and very cold, the marketplaces experienced brisk business, and the children laughed as they picked snowball fights.  Everyone was enjoying the festive spirit... except for one.

As a figure concealed mostly in a heavy black cloak stalked by the street vendors, all activity stopped. The man was known for his heart of coal.  His greed and ruthlessness made the citizens wonder if he had a soul.  There were even rumors that this dark-haired and spectacled miser practiced black magic.  Whatever the accusation, everyone knew that you did not mess with Clow Read.

He passed the gawkers with a smirk, thinking of how they must envy him.  Clow strode proudly to his counting house, and looked to the sign hanging to the left of the door that read: Clow and Marley.  "Ah, my old partner, Marley.  You were a man after my own heart.  It's been seven years since you left your fortune."  A wicked smile played on his lips.  "And it was very kind of you to leave it all to me."

Clow opened the door and was shocked at the sight in front of him.  "Li-kun!  What do you think you are doing?"

Clow's only employee shivered as he stood next to the rarely used furnace.  His breath came out in clouds as he said, "Gomen nasai, Clow-sama!  I- it's just that-"

"You know the rules.  You have already burned a piece of coal this week.  Would you rather be in here working and be cold, or would you rather be _out_ in the cold?"

Fear gripped Syaoran Li as he meekly placed the coal he held back in the bucket.  "It won't happen again, Clow-sama."

"Good.  Now get to the books!  You should appreciate the fact that I won't dock you for wasting a minute of my time."  The young man scrambled to his desk and began his work in earnest.  Syaoran did his best to write legibly while his whole body shuddered from the freezing temperatures.  The thin coat covering him did little to help.  Clow, on the other hand, had no qualms about the cold as he seated himself at his large counting table.  He then began his favorite activity: counting his money.  "1000... 2000... 3000..." Clow said each number with a rather disturbing amount of glee.  "4000... 5000... 6-"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door and a friendly shout.  "Merry Christmas, Clow-ojisan!"  A moderately well dressed young man with midnight-blue hair and sapphire eyes set behind spectacles had come and was brushing the snow off his hat.

"Eriol-san!" Syaoran greeted the visitor.  "How are you?  It's been a while since you last stopped by here."

"I have been well, Li-kun.  I hope my dear uncle hasn't treated you too badly."

Clow pushed his glasses up disdainfully.  "Bah!  What are you doing here, my damned nephew?"

Despite the cursing, Eriol Hiiragizawa kept up his cheerfulness.  "Now is that any way to talk to your favorite relative?  I've come to wish you a Merry Christmas, Clow-ojisan."

"Christmas?  Humbug!"  The man rose to meet his nephew.  "What is Christmas besides a fool's holiday?  I will not have anything to do with a day filled with eggnog, mistletoe, and such nonsense!  If I had my way, every moron who wished me a 'Merry Christmas' would be boiled in his own pudding!"

Eriol smiled throughout his uncle's tirade and responded, "Christmas is surely more than what you make it to be, dear uncle.  It is a time for giving, for family, for what is truly important.  The season of Christmas is one of the only times in the whole year when we celebrate with those not like us.  Whether richer, poorer, larger, smaller, darker, or lighter, everyone can be happy for one another, and I say that it is indeed a Merry Christmas!"

Syaoran applauded the nephew's strong speech.  He immediately stopped as Clow glared at him.  "Gomen nasai, Clow-sama.  I was... warming my hands."  His face was buried again in the books.

The miser turned to his nephew.  "So is that all you came here for, to irritate me?"

"Actually, I wanted you to come to dinner tomorrow.  We are having quite a feast."

"Dinner?  With you and that woman?!"

"Onegai, Clow-ojisan!"

"Why in all the world did you get married?"

"Because I am in love with her!"

"Because you are in love with her.  A fine excuse.  Now get out!"

"But uncle!"

"You heard me.  Get out!"

Eriol put on his hat and turned to leave.  When he reached the doorway, he said, "My invitation still stands, uncle.  It would really be good if you could come.  I must go now."  Eriol smiled as he faced Syaoran.  "A Merry Christmas to you, Li-kun."

"A Merry Christmas to you as well, Eriol-san."

Clow walked back to his table.  As soon as he sat down, the door opened again.  "Now what?!"  He stood up as a young lady entered the office.  "What may I do for you, madam?"

She smiled warmly as she handed a brochure to him.  "My name is Sonomi Daidouji, president of the Daidouji Fund, and I am collecting for charity.  There are many people without food or shelter this Christmas, and my heart goes out to them.  All the money collected will help pay for good food, warm clothes, and even toys for children.  How much would you like to give?"

"Nothing!"

The woman blinked in surprise.  "N- nothing?"

"Yes, I said nothing.  The poor doesn't need your help, and it certainly doesn't need mine."  He led her to the door.  "Good day to you, madam."

The hours passed without interruption for the rest of the day until it was closing time.  Clow double-checked his pocket watch before rising from the table.  "It is the closing hour, Li-kun.  You may go."

Syaoran had been trying to warm his hands with his candle when he heard the news.  His amber eyes brightened as he put on his hat and snuffed the candle.

"I suppose you will want tomorrow off as well," Clow said.

"It is only once a year, Clow-sama."

"I still think it is a crime for having to pay a day's wages for no work, but since I am in a good mood, you may have your day off.  Be here very early then the day after."

"I will, and thank you very much, Clow-sama."  Syaoran then ran as fast as he could to be home with his wife and his children.

Soon after, Clow locked up the counting house and walked through the whipping winds and the blinding snow to his own home.

To be continued...

Characters:

Clow Read – Scrooge

Syaoran Li – Bob Cratchit  (guess who's Mrs. Cratchit ^_^)

Eriol Hiiragizawa – Fred, Scrooge's nephew

Sonomi Daidouji – Charity worker

So how was it?  I will try to finish this in time for Christmas, possibly neglecting my other fics.  Read and review please!


	2. Marley's Ghost

A Christmas Carol

A CCS Parody

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS. CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all. A Christmas Carol was written by Charles Dickens. This is a fanfic, and the story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: So sorry for the delay! I had a little matter of exams to deal with, but now that that's over, I can finally get back to this. Since I desperately want to finish this in time, "The Testing of Li Peony" probably won't get another chapter posted until after Christmas. Chapter 5 of that is already mostly written but not completed. One last thing, some OOCness should be expected. What did you expect from a parody?

Chapter 2: Marley's Ghost

The snow fell steadily over all of London on Christmas Eve night. All of the shops had closed for tomorrow's holiday, leaving the streets lit only by residences and gas street lamps. The wind had picked up, giving rise to near blizzard conditions, and an ominous fog settled across much of the city. Through all of this, the man, whose heart was even colder than the weather, made his way to his house.

Clow reached for his keys as he traveled up the few steps to the front door. He saw this door everyday, and he was sure there was nothing particularly special about it. However, there was something different this time. Where the knocker should have been, there was a face. Clow noticed that it wasn't just any face. He recognized all too well the narrow shape of the head, the set jaw, and the glare of its eyes. "Marley?" The miser shook his head, and he saw the knocker was there as it should have been. Hastily, he opened the lock and entered the front hall.

The man sighed in relief as he closed the door. Clow would not have admitted it at the time, but he was slightly unnerved by the unusual experience. He ascended the stairs to his quarters, but not without a cautious look over his shoulder. Not a single candle or lantern was lit within the entire house. This wasn't a problem for Clow, as he liked having to pay nothing for darkness.

He reached the top of the stairs and locked every bolt and latch there was on that old door that led to his chambers. The dark-haired man then systematically checked for anything suspicious in each and every room he had. "Bah! I must have been seeing things," he said to himself reassuringly. Yet, Clow still felt the presence of something he could not identify, and this made him paranoid.

Though Clow wasn't completely at ease, he decided to take his mind off of the incident and continue a little project he had been laboring over for the past few months. He lit a small fire and went to his bedroom to change his attire. The rumors of the spectacled man dealing with black magic were truer than anyone imagined. Where a businessman went in, a sorcerer stepped out.

Barely anyone alive knew that the infamous miser moonlighted as a wizard. He had carefully hidden his powers, so as not to draw unwanted attention to himself. His nephew, Eriol, knew only because he was a relative. The only other people who were aware of this were Syaoran and his family. One of the reasons why Clow had hired him was because Syaoran too suppressed his magic. They had felt the other's power at their first meeting, and both knew the danger of exposure. In return for Syaoran's vow of silence, Clow gave him the job. Now Syaoran could have easily blackmailed his employer, but he was an honorable man, and he kept his word.

The sorcerer sat down in his large red chair by the fire. He didn't need the heat radiating from the fireplace. It merely served as a tool for the project he worked on. Sometimes he would gaze deep into the flickering flames to focus his energy. Other times, he would sit back, listen to the soothing sounds of the crackling, and contemplate. Clow did the latter this night to calm his nerves and to be inspired.

The magician turned to his right. On the nightstand next to him sat a peculiar looking red book. If one looked inside, the book would be even more peculiar, as there were no real pages. It was actually a container for a deck of magical cards. The cover was fairly simple, containing only its title and a chain with the sun in the middle. Every time Clow looked at it, he always thought there was something missing. He reached out his hand and ran it over the engraved name of the book: "The Clow." 

A wicked smile played on the wizard's lips. He actually wasn't sure why he started to form this new magic, but he was glad he did, otherwise he wold been so bored on nights such as this. Some of the cards were quite amusing when used on unsuspecting passersby. His main delight was how powerful they were. The thought of becoming the greatest sorcerer in the world rivaled his desire to be the richest man in the world, and he wanted both.

Clow's dream of magical supremacy was close to fruition. His deck contained 50 cards, each with useful and sometimes darkly humorous abilities. He knew, however, that a standard deck contained 52 cards, and being the perfectionist, he needed two more to complete his set. Clow had spent the last week trying to inspire himself to no avail. No ideas came to his mind now either, and he decided to call it a night. He was about to rise from his chair, when he heard a chilling call.

"Clooooow…"

His grip on the plush armrests tightened. After several seconds, he looked all around and said, "It must have been the wind. Yes, it's just the wind."

"Clooooow…" came the cry again. This time, the rattling of chains accompanied it.

A cold sweat began to form on the sorcerer's forehead. Wherever that noise came from, it definitely was not the wind. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't budge. It was as if he was glued to his chair. The room suddenly became dark as the flames in the fireplace turned blue, and Clow sensed an unmistakable presence. "No… it couldn't be!"

"Clooooow…" A faint shape walked through the door in front of Clow. The form of a haggard man became clearer as he continued his walk. Wrapped around him were translucent chains that dragged along the ground and gave off their infernal clattering. He stopped in front of the wide-eyed magician and asked, "Do you remember who I was, Clow Read?"

The man in the chair raised a shaking hand and pointed to the ghost. "Y- you're Touya Marley!"

"Yes, in life I was your partner in finances and magic, Touya Marley."

"But… you're supposed to be dead."

"I AM DEAD!!" the ghost exclaimed with a popped vein. "Do you know what I have had to suffer since my death?"

"No, I can't say that I do," Clow said uneasily.

"Do you see these chains?" Touya said as he picked up a length from the floor. "I forged these chains during my life. Now I am forced to roam this world while carrying these chains forever!" He threw them down with a loud clank. "I have been watching you for the last seven years, Clow Read. When your time comes, your chains will be ten times heavier than mine!"

"No, Marley!" Clow fell to his knees in front of his dead partner. "My friend, this can not be!"

"You are right in saying I am your friend. That is why I have come to you tonight to warn you of this. You will be visited by three Spirits. The first will come at the stroke of one. Listen to what they have to say, and you may yet be spared from a fate worse than mine."

"Spirits? What kind of Spirits?"

"My time with you is over. I must return to the realm of the dead."

"Marley, wait!" The ghost of Touya faded from Clow's sight, and the fire returned to its normal brightness and color. Clow remained kneeling on the floor of his study. "That… couldn't have been real." He glanced at the clock on top of his mantelpiece. "12:30! I must go to sleep."

Clow extinguished the fireplace, changed into his nightclothes, and climbed into his bed. "Spirits… bah!" As he was about to drift to sleep, the clock struck one o'clock. Clow immediately sat up, remembering Marley's warning. A bright light shone around the frightened man, and he had to cover his eyes because it was so bright. The sorcerer wasn't prepared either for the melodious sound of laughter.

"Ohohohoho!!!"

To be continued…

Cast of Characters

Touya – Jacob Marley

This chapter just proved I am not just recycling Dickens with CCS character names. Try and find the Clow Cards in any of his works! I really don't mind if you criticize my choice of who fits where, since these castings are only my opinion. Feel free to comment on them. In the next chapter, Clow gets visited by the first Spirit of Christmas! (I'll be terribly disappointed if you don't know who it is. ^_~) Read and review please!


	3. The Spirit of Christmas Past

A Christmas Carol

A CCS Parody

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS. CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all. A Christmas Carol was written by Charles Dickens. This is a fanfic, and the story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: The pressure is on! Three days until Christmas, and this isn't even half-finished yet. I really need to roll and wrap this up. Look out for cameos starting in the next chapter.

Chapter 3: The Spirit of Christmas Past

Clow Read couldn't see anything. While covering his eyes, he fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed. He grasped the familiar shape of the frame and put them on. The light and the laughter subsided, revealing an unbelievable sight to his eyes. There standing before him was what looked like a beautiful young girl. She possessed pale ivory skin that seemed to give off a soft glow. Long dark hair flowed around her, and the most striking feature of the ghostly figure were her eyes that shone like amethysts. She also wore a modest white dress, which only added to her radiance. In all of his experiences, Clow had never seen such a stunning vision.

He shook his head and asked in a venomous tone, "Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

The spirit smiled sweetly at the curmudgeon. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Past, and being a Spirit has its advantages."

"Christmas Past? Do you mean long past?"

"No… your past, silly! Ohohohoho!!" Her laughter once again rang in the sorcerer's ears.

Clow turned from her. "Bah! I know all about my past."

"Then you won't mind a stroll down memory lane, ne?"

"I don't need your help remembering what I have gone through. Just leave me be."

The girl merely chuckled. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She went over and opened his bedroom window, letting in the cold wind and falling snow. "Let's go, Clow Read! Your past is waiting."

"Wait! You want to go out the window?"

She nodded. "If you don't mind, we're going to fly there."

"Do you realize that I can fly and go to the past without you?"

"I know, but why overexert yourself when I can get you there without a bit of your magic." She extended a glowing arm towards the miser still sitting in his bed. "Just hold on to my hand, and everything will surely be alright." Clow hesitantly took the offered hand. Her skin felt warm to the touch. "Hold on!" Before the words registered in his head, they were soaring over London at breakneck speed. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the shrinking city below him. Clow screamed as she led him on their late night flight. "I thought you said you've flown before."

"I have, but not like this!"

"Oh, gomen!" The man sensed they were slowing down, to his relief. "Here we are. You can open your eyes now."

Clow did as the Spirit said. He sucked in a breath when he recognized the building in front of him. "My old schoolhouse! I haven't been here in decades!" The chiming of bells signaled the end of the day, and children of all ages poured out of the front entrance. He tried to move out of the stampede's way, until he saw a boy run right through him.

She laughed at his sudden realization. "We are only observers of what has passed. No one can see or hear us. No one can touch us either, but you already knew that, ne?"

"Spirit, what kind of trickery is this?"

"This is no trick, Clow Read. You are really seeing the past. Oh, and please, call me Tomoyo."

"You have a name?!"

"Of course! Would you want to be always called 'Spirit' or 'Ghost'? I find it degrading." The flood of kids was gone, leaving only the sorcerer and the Spirit standing in front of the school. "Everyone has gone home for Christmas, except for one little boy. Let's go see!" Tomoyo grabbed Clow by the hand and instead of running up the stairs, she angled her path so she headed straight for a brick wall.

"Tomoyooooo!!!" He braced himself for an impact that never came. They went easily through the wall and into a large classroom.

"Try not to freak out like that next time. Nothing here can physically harm you." Tomoyo pointed towards a desk, where the only person in the entire school remained. "Recognize the kawaii little boy there?"

Clow didn't answer her immediately, but he did know who that boy was. He slowly approached him until he got a good look at his face. "That boy… is me." Clow took a few steps back to admire his younger self. "I must be around ten years old, the same time I started testing my powers."

The boy rose from his seat, and stood at the front of the class. He commanded, "Rise and dance in the air for me!" The empty desks and chairs rattled as they were lifted up. They formed a circle and started to spin around the room, to the joy of the lad. He stepped to where he was under the center of the whirling furniture, and he spun around as well, laughing without a care in the world.

A tear formed in Clow's eyes. "I had no one to go home to for Christmas. My mother and my father were both gone. I had no siblings. My only companion during lonely days such as this was my magic."

The boy stopped turning due to dizziness. "Stop!" Every fixture halted and remained in midair. "Return to your rightful places." With amazing precision, everything was put back into its original spot.

"I could amuse myself with anything, but it still didn't make up for me not having any friends."

Tomoyo patted Clow comfortingly on the shoulder. "Shall we go forward to another Christmas?"

"Yes, please."

They flew away through the roof and headed for their next destination. Tomoyo was much gentler on the flying this time. "See those lights down there? That's where we're going." They descended in front of a much larger building.

"Why this is Fujitaka's place! I was apprenticed here as a young man." Looking through the windows, he could see a crowd of people having fun dancing, drinking, and being merry. "Fujitaka always did enjoy throwing big parties."

"Hmm… Who's that cute guy leaning up against the corner?"

"That would be me. I never did like these big gatherings." His eyes widened as he saw another man approach the lonesome youth. "That's Fujitaka himself!"

"It looks like he wants to talk to you. Come on! Let's listen!" Tomoyo dragged Clow through the window to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Is something wrong, Clow-san?" Fujitaka asked the teenaged Clow Read.

"No, I'm fine," he responded.

"You've been standing in this corner for the whole night. Why don't you try to relax and have a little fun? Maybe you'll find a young lady that will be interested in you."

"Thanks anyway, Fujitaka-san, but I don't think any girl could like me."

"That's not true!" another voice interjected. "I'm sure there's a lovely woman somewhere who would thank her lucky star that she has such a gentleman as you, Clow-san."

Fujitaka said, "Nadeshiko-san is right. You're bound to find someone that will love to be with you forever, just as I love my gorgeous wife." He pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you too, koibito."

After a gentle kiss, Fujitaka held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She gladly accepted, leaving poor Clow in the corner alone again. He watched them move together as if it was only the two of them in the entire room. "Someday, I wish I could be with someone like that."

The older Clow Read felt his heart twist. "Tomoyo, please. Don't show me the Christmas I dread."

He thought he saw her sigh. "We have one more Christmas to see." They flew one last time to Clow's counting house.

"Tomoyo, tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Out of all the Christmases you've been through, this is the bitterest of them all."

A young adult version of Clow Read sat at the counting table, furiously going through mounds of paperwork. "Blasted auditors! They make me go through all of this crap just so I won't lose a single penny to them. My bookkeeping must be perfect." His pen was flying over the sheets, even after the door opened.

"Ohayo, Clow-san."

He didn't even look up to greet his visitor and girlfriend. "Ohayo, Madoushi."

She walked over and slammed her hands down on the table. "We need to talk."

"Could it wait until tomorrow? This is going to take me all day."

Madoushi had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Four years ago, I lost my water fortune telling business because of you, but I didn't care. I gave it up, because we were in love. You used to drop everything you were doing for my happiness. What happened to the fun and carefree Clow Read I used to know? From what I can see, you killed him!"

He looked up into her face. "Would you mind not crying on these forms? You'll smear the ink." He then went back to his writing.

"That's it, Clow Read! You and I are finished! I don't want to ever see you again!" Madoushi stomped to the door. "May you, your damn paperwork, and your money have a miserable life and burn in hell together!!" She slammed it shut and walked away.

"Tomoyo, please. Show me no more!"

"Not quite yet." She forced Clow to go out through the door, where they saw a wrath-filled Madoushi chanting. "Wait for it." Madoushi finished her spell, and a loud splash could be heard coming from within the counting house.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!! MY PAPERWORK!!!"

Madoushi then forever left Clow Read's life, with a smirk on her face. The sorcerer looked absolutely pale as Tomoyo said, "Now we're done."

A bright flash blinded Clow's vision as he suddenly became disoriented. He thrashed about only to find that he was back in bed. "What a terrible nightmare. I hope I don't have any more dreams like that." Clow glanced around to make sure that this was his room, and this was his bed. Satisfied, he leaned back to sleep. When he hit the pillows, he discovered that light was coming from under his bedroom door. "Someone's in my study!" He got up and changed into his magical robes. Clow creeped towards the door, being careful not to step on any squeaky floorboards. His shaky hand fell on the doorknob. Taking one preparatory breath, he swiftly entered the room.

"KONNYANICHI WA!!!"

To be continued…

Cast of Characters

Tomoyo – Spirit of Christmas Past

Fujitaka Kinomoto – Fezziwig

Nadeshiko Kinomoto – Fezziwig's wife

Madoushi – Scrooge's lost love

After the Past comes the Present. Clow Read gets to see his nephew and his employee again when the next Spirit pays him a visit. Read and review please!


	4. The Spirit of Christmas Present

A Christmas Carol

A CCS Parody

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS. CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all. A Christmas Carol was written by Charles Dickens. This is a fanfic, and the story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: I had to take a few liberties with the Cratchit children since there really is almost no one suited to those roles in the CCS universe. I'm pretty sure his real first name is Takashi, but can anyone confirm or deny that?

Chapter 4: The Spirit of Christmas Present

Clow opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't know what to think, but this was definitely unexpected. It wasn't so much the small teddy bear-like creature with wings and a lion's tail that shocked him, but it was the fact that his entire study was covered in a thick layer of… yellow and dark brown swirly stuff. The sorcerer had no idea what this substance was, but he figured out who was responsible for it. "You did this, didn't you?"

The golden beast crossed his cute little arms. "Oh, that's a good way to greet someone. I wouldn't be pointing fingers if I were you, Clow Read, especially at the Spirit of Christmas Present."

Clow's eyes were ready to pop out. "_You're _the Spirit of Christmas Present?!"

"Yep! That's me! Now…" The Spirit reached behind his back and pulled two large spoons out of nowhere. He tossed one to a sweatdropping Clow. "Let's dig in!" The creature dove down toward the mess and started to gobble it up.

Clow scooped up a spoonful. "Spirit, what is this stuff?"

"My name is Cerberus, and you mean to tell me you've never seen pudding before?"

"My study is covered in _pudding_?!"

"Chocolate and vanilla swirled together, my favorite! Isn't this great?"

Clow snapped. He grabbed the greedy little creature and held him at eye level. "Cerberus, wherever this pudding came from, I want it to be put back!"

"Ok, ok! There's no need to get mad." He glowed with a golden aura, and Clow's study returned to its original pudding-free state.

"Thank you very much, Cerberus. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to wake up from this dream. I've had one nightmare already."

"First, you can call me Kero for short. Second, you're already awake. And third, I am here to show you what you're missing from the celebration of others."

"I suppose you'll also want to fly me to different places, right?"

"How did you know that? Magical foresight?"

"No, previous experience."

"Oh. Well it's time for us to get going." Large wings surrounded Kero as he changed from the cute yellow being into a winged and armored lion. "Hop on."

Clow's jaw dropped when Kero came out of his transformation. He looked unreal, but also magnificent and majestic. Clow straddled the Spirit, and found his fur as soft as goose down. "Incredible."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Kero, I am."

Cerberus spread his wings, and they were off. "You may think you're rich now, but tonight, I will show you the ones who are truly rich." The Spirit descended to a house where a Christmas Eve party was well underway.

Clow looked through the window and into the parlor where a small group was gathered. "My nephew!" Eriol and the others with him sat in a semicircle of chairs around his roaring fireplace. With one hand, he stroked the fur of the black cat on his lap, and with the other he held the hand of a woman with beautiful red hair. "That must be my nephew's wife."

"You've never met your nephew's wife before?"

"No, I never attended his wedding."

Eriol attentively listened to the one of his guests and broke into a grin. Cerberus said, "It seems like they're having a good time." Clow dismounted from the Spirit, and the two walked into the festive room.

"Really, Rika-chan! You shouldn't embarrass your fiancée in front of our hosts," said a red-faced Yoshiyuki Terada.

The young lady next to him giggled. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist!"

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't mean anything… suggestive, Terada-san," Eriol added. "Everyone knows you should wait until after the wedding night to do that."

This remark earned him a playful slap. "Eriol, behave! I think my husband has had a little too much eggnog."

"Haven't we all?" Everyone burst out laughing.

Cerberus nudged Clow. "See what you're missing? They're having a blast!"

The laughter died down, and Eriol stood up. "Let's play a game. Twenty questions?"

"I got the first question!" Rika enthusiastically raised her hand. "Vegetable, animal, or mineral?"

"One would hope he's an animal."

Terada jumped in. "So it's a he, ne?"

"Yes, it's a he."

"Is he famous?"

"Infamous is more like it."

Kaho asked, "Is he built like a bear?"

Eriol's eyes widened. "I hope you're not trying to imply anything, my dear Kaho."

"Just answer the question, honey."

"Very well. No, but he can be a bear to invite to dinner."

While more and more questions were asked, Clow Read was trying to figure out who they were talking about. "My nephew sure does have wit, and his wife is as sharp as he is."

"I got it!" Rika exclaimed. "It's your uncle, Clow Read!"

Eriol grinned. "Correct. He's a bear, a fox, and a snake all rolled up into one package." He picked up his glass of eggnog. "A toast to my dear Clow-ojisan. Merry Christmas to him, wherever he may be."

Cerberus said, "It's time for us to go, Clow Read."

"Do we have to leave, Kero? I was enjoying my nephew's company," the sorcerer said as he climbed back onto his ride.

"We still have one more home to visit, the home of someone you know very well." They flew up again over London. "There's the house." The Spirit landed before a rather poor-looking residence.

"Kero, I've never seen this house before. Who do I know lives here?"

"Does the name Syaoran Li ring a bell?"

"Li-kun?!" Clow ran up to the window, and he did see Syaoran there. He was sitting at the dinner table with his wife and three of his children. "Kero, can we go in?"

"Of course."

They entered the little house in time to here the thumping of wood coming from the stairs. A black-haired boy with the most innocent of eyes came limping down with a wooden crutch under his arm. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, I made it down the stairs by myself!"

Syaoran smiled. "That's wonderful, Takashi!" He picked up his son and put him in his own chair.

Clow presumed that the woman with honey-auburn hair and emerald eyes was Syaoran's wife. "Now that Tiny Takashi is here, we may all eat."

"Kero, surely they have more food than that!"

"With the salary you pay Syaoran Li, they're lucky to have that much."

As the family began eating, Syaoran raised his cup of water. "To Clow Read, the founder of this feast!"

"The founder of this feast, indeed!" his wife said in an indignant tone. "Clow Read doesn't care about you or any of us here! If that miser were here, I would give him a piece of my mind!"

"Sakura, please. Let's talk about happy things. It's Christmas Eve, and we're together. That's all that really matters." Seeing that she wasn't satisfied, Syaoran added, "We'll talk after dinner."

They soon finished eating, and the children were put to bed. Syaoran and Sakura sat at the table. "Syaoran, I'm really sorry for what I said at dinner. I shouldn't have said such mean things."

"It's ok, Sakura. I know how you feel. I get frustrated, too."

"I thought about what happened when you went against your family's wishes so many years ago. You lost everything because of me!"

"Sakura, that's the past. Don't blame yourself for my decision. Given the choice between my family's fortune and you, I chose you."

Pools of tears welled up in Sakura's lush green eyes. "Oh, Syaoran."

"And if I could go back and do it all again, I wouldn't change my choice for the world. I don't care that we are the lowest of the low class. Chiharu, Meiling, Peony, and Tiny Takashi have made me richer than I ever could have been. My children and of course you, Sakura, are what I treasure the most." He passionately kissed Sakura, warming both of them with their love.

"I wish we could help our Takashi," Sakura said.

"Looks can be deceiving. I know he's a strong boy on the inside. He'll make it." [I hope.]

Clow turned to the Spirit. "Kero, can you tell me what will happen to Tiny Takashi?"

"In the shadow of things to come, I see an empty chair where Tiny Takashi once sat."

"Does that mean… Takashi will…"

"Clow Read, my time is growing short. We must leave now."

"No, wait! Kero!!" The scene before the sorcerer's eyes melted away into a deserted street. "Kero, where are we?"

The golden beast looked up into the dark sky. "He's coming."

"Who?"

Cerberus turned to him. "The last Spirit. Take everything you have seen so far and learn from it before it is too late." The Spirit then bowed to the sorcerer. "I bid you, farewell, Clow Read." Cerberus then faded in a shimmer of golden sparkles.

"Kero, no Cerberus… an unbelievable being." Clow froze as a shadow fell over him. He gulped, knowing who the shadow probably belonged to. The sorcerer turned around to see an angel-like figure hovering off the ground. He gasped at the cold beauty that he possessed. His robes, his long white hair, and his eyes matched each other perfectly. "Are you the Spirit of Christmas… Yet to Come?"

He nodded. "That I am, Clow Read."

To be continued…

Cast of Characters

Kero – Spirit of Christmas Present

Spinel Sun (Suppi-chan) – Fred's cat (not a character from the original)

Kaho Mizuki – Fred's wife

Rika Sasaki, Yoshiyuki Terada – Revelers

Takashi Yamazaki – Tiny Tim

Sakura – Mrs. Cratchit

Chiharu, Meiling, Peony – The Cratchit Children (Peony is borrowed from "The Testing of Li Peony")

Two Spirits down, one to go. The future is not going to look good for Clow Read. Everything will be come to a nice and neat finish soon. Read and review please!

I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to finish this in time for Christmas. My plane for San Diego is leaving at 7:00 AM on Christmas Day. I'll be spending ten days in California with my four cousins. It's going to be a vacation, and hopefully not like JadeWing's! Although I won't write anything during that time, my brain will still be coming up with ideas. I'll be back on January 5th to finish this. Until then Merry Christmas, and a happy Y2K2!


	5. The Spirit of Christmas Future and The E...

A Christmas Carol

A CCS Parody

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS. CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all. A Christmas Carol was written by Charles Dickens. This is a fanfic, and the story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: Oh man! It's one month late, but this series is finally finished! It's the first one I've completed too, which I know is rather pathetic. I came back from San Diego in time to get floored with bronchitis, and I got into a nasty little situation with my mom. That's been taken care of, and that's why I couldn't put this away until now. As for "The Testing of Li Peony", expect the next chapter within the next few days.

Chapter 5: The Spirit of Christmas Future and The End of It

"I am Yue. Now, Clow Read, you will see much of what is in store for you." (I know. The Spirit of Christmas Future is supposed to be completely silent and very scary, but stick with me.) With a wave of his hand, the scene in front of the awe-filled sorcerer transformed from a deserted nighttime street into a bustling market under a chilly overcast sky. Two men stood off to the side to start a conversation. Both had gray hair, but one was much younger than the other. Yue motioned for Clow to listen.

"Good morning to you, Amamiya-san."

"Good morning, Yukito-san. Did you hear the news?"

"I did, and it was about time. I was beginning to think it would never happen."

"Ah, but it was worth the wait, wasn't it?"

Clow was puzzled. "Yue, what does all this have to do with me?"

The Spirit merely motioned for him to continue listening. Yukito said, "I wonder what happened to all of that money he had. He couldn't have taken it with him."

"All I know is he didn't leave me any of it!" They shared a laugh before saying goodbye and going their separate ways.

Clow was now more confused than ever. "Yue, who is this person that has left this mortal coil?" (Come to think of it, at this point in the story, Scrooge becomes as dense as Sakura!) The Spirit transported them to a bare room with only a sheet covered bed. An outline of a body was clearly visible on the bed. Clow shivered from head to toe upon seeing it. "So this is the unfortunate soul. Yue, is there anyone feeling emotion for this miserable individual." The scene changed again into a rather dirty warehouse.

A creepy looking man sat in a chair with a pile of loot behind him. "Alright, who's next?"

"Me! Me! I'm next!" shouted a boisterous young woman. "Here is that geezer's old coat that he wore every day."

He inspected the garment before saying, "This is in fairly good condition, Nakuru-chan. I can give you 20 shillings for it."

"Only 20 shillings? You're twisting my arm, Maseo-san! Oh, alright." She grabbed the coins in the man's open palm and stepped aside to let another woman with glasses and carrying a bag over her shoulder step up.

"And what have you got for me this time, Naoko-chan?" She dropped the bag and opened it for him. Maseo was intrigued when he felt the material. "So tell me, what is this?"

"Why, shouldn't it be obvious? They're his bed clothes!"

Maseo's eyes widened. "You don't mean to tell me you took them off the body still lying cold there?!"

She shrugged, "His ghost didn't show up to stop me, and he won't be needing them anymore!" Maseo, Nakuru, and Naoko all laughed sinisterly.

Clow stood shocked at this display of irreverence. "Yue, is there anyone feeling just a tinge of sadness on this day?" The Spirit altered the location again. This time, they were inside the Li household.

Sakura sat in a corner while knitting a sweater. She held it up, sighed sadly, and resumed her work. The girls were cleaning the house, with no conversation between them. Finally Chiharu went up to her mother and asked, "Okaa-san, where did Otou-san go this morning?"

A tear formed in Sakura's eye as she answered, "Your father went out for a walk. He should be home soon. Chiharu-chan, what's wrong?"

Her daughter said, "I miss him."

Sakura pulled Chiharu into a tight hug, and she let her tears flow. "I miss him too." At that moment, Syaoran entered his house looking rather melancholy. "Syaoran?"

He tried to smile as he said, "It's beautiful. It really is. He would have loved to stand on that hill, and take in that view."

The girls all started to cry. "Our poor little brother," Meiling said.

"We'll see him again, won't we Otou-san?" Peony asked.

Syaoran nodded as he comforted the two. "Hai, and when we do, our Takashi will be running and jumping around as much as he wants."

"Yue, tell me it's not true!" pleaded Clow. "Tiny Takashi can't be dead!" A large gust of wind arose forcing the magician to close his eyes. When he opened them, he saw he was no longer with the mourning family. What was once a small living room was now a snow-filled cemetery. "Y- Yue, is this where…" The Spirit pointed to a tombstone secluded from the rest of the graves. Freshly fallen snow hid the engraved name. They slowly approached the site together. "Is this where the man we saw deceased now rests?" Clow knelt next to the grave marker. The Spirit stood next to the stone and pointed once again at it. "Yue, please tell me one thing. Is what you have shown me what _may_ happen or what _will_ happen?" Continuing to point at the stone, Yue remained silent. "Surely a man may be able to alter his future if he learns the consequences of his actions." He placed his hand on the left edge of the headstone. For a moment, Clow questioned how he could feel the cold snow on his hands as he prepared to uncover the name. His hand made one sweeping motion to the right, and he read the exposed text:

'Clow Read'.

He quickly backed away and cried out, "Yue! This can't be my future! I'm not the man I used to be!" The Spirit hovered toward Clow, who closed his eyes and took a handful of Yue's robes in fear. "I will learn from everything I have seen! I will take to heart the lessons of the Spirits of Past, Present, and Future! Give me another chance, onegai!" Clow opened his eyes expecting the cold gaze of the Spirit of Christmas Future to stare back at him. Instead, he was staring at his ceiling. His hands clutched tightly at his blanket, and morning light peeked through the curtains of his window. "I'm back."

He sprang out of bed with an energy he hadn't had since he was a child. Thrusting the curtains aside, he opened his window to be greeted by the bright chilly morning. Down below, a boy happened to be walking by. Clow called out to him. "You there! Excuse me, good lad. Could you tell me what day it is today?"

The boy was quite bewildered as he answered back, "Are you daft, sir? Don't you know? It's Christmas morning!"

"Christmas morning?! This is wonderful! The Spirits have given me another chance! My dear lad, what's your name?"

"It's Jin, sir."

"Jin-kun, do you know if the giant turkey in Wei's butcher shop has been bought yet?" (Kind of strange that a shop would be open on Christmas Day, but if it was alright with Dickens, it's alright with me.)

"You mean the one as big as me? It's still there."

Clow tossed a bag full of money out his window. "Here. Buy it for me, and tell Wei to deliver it anonymously to Syaoran Li!"

Jin caught the bag and looked inside. "Sir, you've given me too much. There's enough here to buy five of those turkeys!"

Clow smiled and calmly said, "I know. Give Wei double what he asks, and you can keep the change." Jin ran like lightning to complete the errand. "Won't Li-kun be surprised to see that on his doorstep!" The sorcerer then smirked. "Now that gives me an idea."

~~~ Syaoran's House ~~~

The unexpected sound of knocking came from the door and startled everyone. Syaoran opened the door to be greeted by a very large and fully cooked turkey. "Wei??"

"Syaoran-kun, thank goodness! I've been carrying this big bird around so long my arms are about to fall off." He waddled in and set the turkey on the table.

"Wei, are you sure you have the right address. You know I can't afford this."

The butcher looked Syaoran straight in the eye. "Someone this morning bought this turkey and wanted it to be delivered to you. Whoever he was, he must be have a kind heart to do such a thing."

"Yes, he must." After Wei left, another round of sharp knocking drew the family's attention. Syaoran opened the door to the last person he expected or wanted to see on Christmas Day. "Cl- Clow-sama!" Wearing his usual dark coat and countenance, Clow Read entered uninvited into the house.

Sakura trembled as she said, "Clow-sama, what a pleasant surprise! Would you like anything to drink?" Tiny Takashi clung to his mother's leg, while the girls all gave him their best glares.

"No," he answered coldly as he turned to his employee. "Li-kun, I have had enough of how things are now." For each step he took forward, Syaoran took a step back. "From now on, things are going to be different, very different." Syaoran was soon backed into a corner. "I want to make you a proposition, Li-kun."

"A proposition?"

"How would you like it if you became my partner?"

Syaoran's eyes widened along with the rest of his family's. "P- partners?!"

"I have long underappreciated you, and I am very sorry for that. I want to make it up to you, so can you forgive me?"

Syaoran shook his former boss's hand. "Hai, Clow-sama. I'll forgive you and be your partner."

"One more thing. Don't call me Clow-sama. Clow-san will do."

"Anything you say, Clow-san." Syaoran beckoned toward the turkey. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to stay, but I already have plans. My nephew has invited me to his house, and I simply can't refuse an offer from him. Ja ne!" In high spirits, Clow Read traveled to Eriol's house. To the shock of his nephew, his nephew's wife, and his nephew's companions, Clow said, "Eriol-kun! It's me, your Uncle Clow. Would you let me in for dinner?"

For a while, all was well. Syaoran's family began to prosper. As for Tiny Takashi, who did _not_ die, Clow Read became a second father to him. With a new lease on life, Clow finally finished the Clow Cards with the two most benign cards in the entire deck: the Flower and the Glow. Then one day, when Clow was having dinner at the Li's, he made an announcement. "I'm giving the entire business to you, Li-kun."

"But why, Clow-san?"

"My time on this world is drawing to a close. I know you'll be fine handling it all by yourself."

Sakura asked, "What will you do now?"

"There's a little place in Japan called Tomoeda. I plan to live out the rest of my days there starting tomorrow." A sobering silence followed Clow's statement. He merely smiled and said, "No matter what happens, we will all meet again." Before any of them could ask what he meant, the sorcerer vanished.

~~~ Tomoeda, Japan ~~~

Clow Read stood before the two beings who have just been brought into existence. They first looked at themselves, then at each other, and finally at their smiling creator. "You are both just as I imagined you would be. Welcome to your lives, Cerberus and Yue."

END

Cast of Characters

Yue – Spirit of Christmas Future

Masaki Amamiya and Yukito Tsukishiro – Passersby

Nakuru Akizuki and Naoko Yanagisawa – Scavengers

Maseo – The collector (Maseo is borrowed from "Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be" [which I will finish someday!])

Jin – The boy Scrooge first sees after waking up (Jin is borrowed from "The Testing of Li Peony")

Wei – The butcher

Hallelujah! It's finally finished, and I really like how I ended it. Now I must work on "Peony" before Urania*Niecy beats me over the head with her Shovel of Insanity. While I was down and out, a flood of ideas for new stories came to me:

1. The Science of Torturing Syaoran – Eriol and Tomoyo don lab coats to find out what exactly makes Syaoran squirm. Contains "tea", skimpy costumes, seduction, and the Blush-O-Meter. Sakura: Eriol-kun, are you sure about this? Eriol: It's all for the good of science, Sakura-san. Sakura: If you say so…

2. The Chair in the Chamber – While ABC and Fox are suing the heck out of each other, the CCS crew riffs both shows while living their worst fears. It's going to take more than a ring of fire and alligators to impress me.

3. The Sword in the Stone – AU/parody. The good king, Clow Read, has died leaving a legendary sword embedded in stone. "Whosoever pulleth out this sword will reign in Tomoeda. Only one with a pure heart and one with a strong spirit shall overcome."

4. Top Gun – AU/parody. Syaoran is a hot shot fighter pilot headed to Tomoeda for Top Gun Academy. He's flying high, but will he crash and burn when he and Sakura become rivals?

What do you think my next project should be? Read and review please!


End file.
